


I Could Be Your's

by antigone2071



Series: Buttons [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, No that relationship is not what you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigone2071/pseuds/antigone2071
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Daryl saved Buttons</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Be Your's

Daryl had been out hunting when he came across Aaron. The two saw a black horse running and decided to track it. They finally came upon it eating in a clearing, the sun making its coal fur glisten.

"I've been trying to catch her for months." Aaron said. "Her name's Buttons."  
Daryl looked at him questioningly.  
"One of the kids saw her a couple months ago. Thought she looked like a Buttons." Aaron explained.

Aaron began getting the rope from his pack.  
"Haven't seen her in a while, was afraid it was too late." He said winding the rope over his arm.  
"Every time Eric or I get close she runs off." He said.

Daryl took the rope from him and put his crossbow down.  
"Le' me try." He said, slinging the rope on his shoulder and making a loop.

He slowly and quietly inched toward the beautiful mare.  
"Ain't gonna hurt ya." He said as she lifted her head to look at him.  
She put her head back down and continued eating as he approached.  
"Ya used ta be somebody's, huh." He said. "Now yur just yours."

As he reached for her a group of undead wondered into the field. The mare took notice and raised up on her hind legs whinnying. She took off as Daryl took out the living corpses and quickly followed her, Aaron running into the field on his heals.

Daryl saw her slip behind a tree and disappear. When he rounded the tree after her he came face to face with a beautiful, naked, athletic woman. Long black hair falling down her back and large brown eyes almost boring into him. 

She stepped forward and placed a hand on his cheek.  
"I could be yours." She said.

Just then she heard Aaron's footsteps and quickly changed back into a horse. Daryl thought it was the most majestic thing he had ever seen. As Aaron came into view she lowered her head, letting Daryl place the lead around her neck.


End file.
